


The Importance of Distinguishing Punctuation by Kantayra [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Importance of Distinguishing Punctuation by Kantayra</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Behind the scenes at the shooting for the NC 1979 Tiger/Barnaby Calendar. Set early on in Tiger & Barnaby's partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Distinguishing Punctuation by Kantayra [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Importance of Distinguishing Punctuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302770) by [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra). 



**Title** : The Importance of Distinguishing Punctuation  
 **Author** : Kantayra  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tiger & Bunny  
 **Character** : Kaburagi Kotetsu (Wild Tiger), Barnaby Brooks Jr. (Bunny), Agnes Joubert  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Behind the scenes at the shooting for the NC 1979 Tiger/Barnaby Calendar. Set early on in Tiger & Barnaby's partnership.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/302770)  
**Length** 0:19:26  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Importance%20of%20Distinguishing%20Punctuation%20by%20Kantayra.mp3.zip)


End file.
